


First Steps

by Scorpioberry



Series: Uncle Quirin AU [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpioberry/pseuds/Scorpioberry
Summary: Uncle Quirin AU: After the fall of the Dark Kingdom, Quirin adopts Eugene as his nephew.A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.Quirin witnesses some first steps.(Also posted on my Tumblr of the same username)
Series: Uncle Quirin AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	First Steps

Quirin didn’t expect to be jumped when he opened the front door.  
“Quirin! Good, you’re back!” Viola grabbed his arm and pulled him into the front room, “Look!” she pointed toward the baby, “Today’s the day! I can feel it!”  
Eugene had pulled himself up to his feet, keeping a hold onto the arm of the couch. The baby smiled when he recongized Quirin and carefully let one arm go from the couch to reach for the man.  
Before Quirin could move, Viola crouched down a few paces away from Eugene and held out her arms, beckoning him, “C’mere, Genie! You can do it!”  
Eugene looked at her and carefully took his other hand off the couch so that he was free standing.  
“That’s it!” Viola cheered, earning herself a smile from the baby before his features morphed into ones of concentration.  
Quirin squatted down next to Viola, never taking his eyes away from Eugene’s wobbly stance, ready to lunge forward to catch the babe if needed.  
“Don’t be so tense,” Viola chided, “If he falls he’ll get back up.”  
“I don’t want him to get hurt,” Quirin argued.  
“He won’t; we’re right here watching him. Put your arms out for him.”  
Quirin did as he was told and reached out for the toddler. Eugene outstretched his arms towards Quirin in response and made a grabbing motion with his hands. He then whined when Quirin didn’t get any closer.  
“I think he wants me to pick him up,” Quirin teased Viola.  
“Clearly, but let him come to you; he’s almost got it.”  
Eugene took a wobbly, shuffle step towards Quirin. Viola buzzed with excitement, “Yes! Come to Uncle Quirin and Auntie Vi!”  
He made it a couple more steps forward before losing his balance and pitching forward into Quirin awaiting arms.  
“Eugene’s first steps!” Viola cheered as they both stood up, baby in tow, “I knew you could do it,” she cooed and gently tapped the baby’s nose.  
Quirin chuckled at her antics, “So…‘Auntie Vi’ was it?”  
“What?” She asked innocently, “I thought I made it apparent that I liked you!” she poked Quirin's nose with a wink, “I’m going to get started on supper.”  
A blush tinted Quirin’s face as she walked away. He held the baby close to his chest, and for the first time since he had left the Dark Kingdom, he felt a sense of belonging.

Nine Years Later

Quirin sat at the table with his head in his hands. It had been months, but it wasn’t getting any easier. She was gone. She was gone and it left a pain in his heart of which he didn’t know could exist.  
He looked up suddenly at the sound of light footsteps entering the room. In the doorway stood his nephew holding his son around the middle.  
“Da!” Varian smiled up at his father.  
“We...we were wondering what we were doing for supper?” Eugene supplied.  
Quirin quickly got up from his seat, “Of course, supper,” he ran a gloved hand over his face, “How could I forget? Eugene, why don’t you set the table for me while I get that ready?”  
The boy nodded and gently placed Varian on the floor, much to the baby’s dismay, before starting his task. Quirin and Eugene quietly shuffled around each other, with only the sounds of dishes clinking against themselves and the table.  
Quirin had just put a pot of water on the stove to boil when he felt a tap at his elbow.  
“Uncle Quirin?”  
“Yes?” He looked over his shoulder.  
“I think Varian wants your attention,” Eugene nodded towards the toddler, who had stood up unaided in the middle of the kitchen floor.  
“Da! Gee!” Varian reached at the two.  
Eugene immediately sat on the floor, “Well, come over then!”  
Varian looked down at his feet, back at Eugene, then back down to his feet before taking a very calculated step forward. He looked back up at his family and beamed.  
“That’s it!” Eugene reached his arms out, “Just keep doing that.”  
With confidence, Varian took another step and then another towards the other boy.  
Quirin watched on with a gentle smile and a pang in his heart. She would have loved to have seen her son’s first steps…  
Varian was only a couple of steps away when he tripped into Eugene’s lap.  
“Gee!” Varian laughed and reached up with a pudgy hand to touch the other boy’s face.  
“Yep!” Eugene laughed and stood him back up, “You did it!”

Quirin finally knelt down next to his boys and pulled them to him and for the first time since she left, he felt a sense of healing.


End file.
